


Anthony Stark of Winterfell

by candream



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one test flight Tony Stark finds himself in Winterfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthony Stark of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta-Reader (because of time issues). Translated into English.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.!" Tony shouted into his headset. But all he was able to hear was acoustic noise.  
  
He put down his headset and looked around.  
  
Trees. As far as he could see. And snow. Where do the snow came from? It was summer when he started his weekly test flight with his new suit. Did he really fly so far that he landed in the middle of the Rocky Mountains? He looked around. There was nobody that he could ask.  
  
He stood up, tied a rope around the suit and started walking. The sun was in the sky. It has to be noontime. His clock also seems to stopped working . The hand of a watch didn't move. Why did it stop moving? He didn't know.  
  
The sun already sank when he saw an ancient town. Finally he was able to ask somebody who he was.  
  
Tony just wanted to pass the town gate when a man stopped him. He first looked at Tony and then on his suit. Apparently he was pretty confused because he opened his month but didn't say anything.  
  
"Where am I?" Tony asked.  
  
"Winterfell?!" the man said unconfident and kept starring at the suit.  
  
"Winterfell?" Tony ask. He never heard of a place called Winterfell. Was he in another country? He didn't fly so much.  
  
"Who may I announce?" the man asked.  
  
"Announce?" Tony almost whispered. He was confused. Why did the man speak so unordinary? And why did he wear such strange clothes Tony only knew from movies?  
  
"What is your name, traveler?"  
  
"Tony Stark." Tony said irritated.  
  
"Lord Stark!" the man said relieved. "We already waited for you. I'll let Lady Stark know that you are here." Then he just ran away and came back a few minutes later. A woman followed him.  
  
"Anthony!" the woman said. She smiled. "Thanks to the Gods. We already were in sorrow something could happen to you."  
  
Tony stared at the woman.  
  
"Come! I'll explain it to you." she said.  
  
"Okay." Tony said quietly and followed her inside the castle.  
  
Tony really didn't know if this was a good idea. But he had to follow her if she really knew where he was. He really didn't want to stay here forever.

 


End file.
